The present invention relates to an acceleration pickup for use in antislip regulation or similar control systems in a motor vehicle.
In conventional pickups of this kind acting in two dimensions a spring-mass system is employed. From deviation of the mass under the influence of acceleration against the biasing force of the spring the momentary acceleration in two directions can be determined. In doing so, a Hall-effect sensor is excited by means of a permanent magnet whereby a precise mechanical adjustment of zero position must be guaranteed.
In acceleration pickups acting in a single direction only it has been known to fix the seismic mass by means of a magnet.